


Wenn Ich Tanzen Will

by ailend



Series: Dancing with The Death [1]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailend/pseuds/ailend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu was the name of the old man, a name that most of the people living outside the castle had long forgotten by now, only heard once in awhile in a tale told for children about a man whose heart was broken over and over again by death, which has yet to come and take him away from his lonely world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn Ich Tanzen Will

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by Junsu's musical performance of "When I Want to Dance" and the original piece "Wenn ich tanzen will" sung by Mate Kamaras as Tod and Maya Hakvoort as Elisabeth, which was performed in Wien 2005.
> 
> Written w/ peachinlabel@LJ in mind. I owe her a fic, and this came out first before her request was finished.

The castle was surrounded by darkness. Only the dinner room was illuminated and only by the barest light coming from the lit white-candles put on the long table in the middle of the vast antiquated room. The grandly decorated room was undoubtedly once used to hold gala dinner for the nobles, but that was an old story that happened so many years ago.

 

An old man was sitting on one end of the table in silence, his eyes watched in great fascination as the flame ends of the candles licked the dry, cold air surrounding the room greedily. Even with the feature of senescence with grey hair and wrinkled skin, one still could see his aristocratic charm in the way his chin was held up elegantly, and the way his jaw and lips that was set into a serious frown. The man’s eyes, however, were the opposite of his stoic look. Like two marbles the color of before dawn, the eyes were sharp, expressive, and warm albeit tinted with sadness. Despite his age, the man was a sight to behold.

 

On the other end of the table was another being, a personification of Death in form of a young handsome man with hair and eyes as black as the starless night. The man called himself Yoochun.

 

“Junsu,” Yoochun whispered, the desire and want in his voice rang loud in the silence of the castle.

 

Junsu was the name of the old man, a name that most of the people living outside the castle had long forgotten by now, only heard once in awhile in a tale told for children about a man whose heart was broken over and over again by death, which has yet to come and take him away from his lonely world.

 

“Yoochun,” Junsu regarded him without taking his eyes away from the candles. After all these years, the presence of Death unfazed him yet anymore. Instead, it had become an inseparable part of his long life.

 

“How are you today?” Yoochun asked the question that he had asked for years. His tone was eerily cheerful with a hint of seduction.

 

“Not today. I am not planning to die on this day. Nor tomorrow. Nor the day after that. You can go back to your realm alone or take someone else’s soul with you. Just not mine,” Junsu answered readily, his eyes still set on the flickering flame.

 

Yoochun growled lowly, his white teeth exposed in a scowl. In a blink of eyes the place was covered in darkness, in place of the candle flames were thin white threads of smoke dispersing in the air, and Yoochun was already on Junsu’s side. Both of his hands were on Junsu’s shoulders, holding the man in place as he leaned in closer. Yoochun’s breath was ghosting over the man’s neck and he grinned when he felt the slight shiver running through Junsu’s frame.

 

“How long are you going to make me wait?”

 

Junsu snorted. “Long enough.”

 

“Your life is mine, Junsu-ah,” said Yoochun, his hands slid to hover around Junsu’s neck. “Mine,” he whispered into Junsu’s ear.

 

“No.” Junsu grabbed the cold hand off his neck. “It’s mine. I am the one who will decide when and how I am going to die, Yoochun-ah. This is my life. This is my last dance and I will be the one to choose what will be my last song and who will I dance with,” Junsu said as he looked at Yoochun in the eyes and smiled. “Not you.”

 

Yoochun smirked. “I like you.”

 

The man raised his brow at the seemingly casual statement. “You love me, Death,” he corrected and lifted his hand as if to touch Yoochun's face.

 

Yoochun laughed when he heard it and stealthily moving away from the man’s fingers. _Love? Such a fool,_ he sneered inwardly.

 

“Getting old soften you, Junsu?” Yoochun asked teasingly. Then he tilted his head and leaned in closer in an almost kiss gesture, whispering in his sweetest voice, “Of course, I love you.”

 

Junsu parted his lips and his hot breath mingled in with Death’s cold one. “Then kiss me, Yoochun.”

 

“You sure you want a kiss from Death itself?”

 

“Will I lose something if I kiss you, Death?” Junsu smiled wider, his fingers touching the smooth skin of Yoochun’s cheek. “Or _will you?_ ”

 

Yoochun narrowed his eyes. Knowing Junsu, this was a challenge for Yoochun, and too bad for the old man, as Death he never backed down from a challenge. “We don’t know if we don’t try, huh?”

 

He leaned in closer and kissed Junsu, lips against lips, his cold over Junsu’s warm one. Yoochun traced Junsu’s upper lips with his tongue until Junsu opened up under him like flowers blossoming in the spring, there was a hint of freshness and sweetness, and Yoochun couldn’t help but delved his tongue deeper, chasing the flavor he had longed to taste ever since he was assigned to be the man’s death.

 

Junsu pulled him closer and Yoochun let him as he continued to kiss the man, his dark eyes looking into Junsu’s glazed ones. The man reached over, his fingers lingered on Yoochun’s cheek as he moaned into the kiss. Yoochun knew that Junsu was saying the three mantra words to him, and Yoochun _knew_ that this was what Junsu had chosen to be his last dance, and so he granted Junsu his wish, and kissed the man passionately.

 

When the hands fell limply on Junsu’s side and Yoochun felt the man’s body went lax against his, he didn’t stop his kisses. Not until he felt something wet on his cheeks. Yoochun looked down to the man in his arms and through his blurry eyes, he could see Junsu’s lips curving up in a smile.

 

Yoochun studied the man’s finally peaceful face for a moment before he embraced the man tightly in his arms. As the room and the castle lit up in a blazing red orange, Yoochun whispered into Junsu’s ear.

 

“Sleep tight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of Junsu's singing in Elisabeth. Really. This musical was awesome!


End file.
